Question: If $x \veebar y = 5x-3y$ and $x \circledcirc y = x-6y$, find $(-4 \veebar 2) \circledcirc -1$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \veebar 2$ $ -4 \veebar 2 = (5)(-4)-(3)(2)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \veebar 2} = -26$ Now, find $-26 \circledcirc -1$ $ -26 \circledcirc -1 = -26-(6)(-1)$ $ \hphantom{-26 \circledcirc -1} = -20$.